Level 425
| candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 424 | next = 426 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 425 is the fifteenth and last level in Soda Swamp and the ninety-fifth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 5 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and 230 blue candies and score at least 45,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. This level used to be nerfed to decrease the difficulty, but it was recently buffed again. It can now be voted as the hardest level in the game. Poll Please go to the poll to vote for the difficulty of this level. Currently, "Insanely Hard" is the difficulty, with an overwhelming 90% votes. Difficulty *With the recent buff, the level was reverted back to the original version. It is now extremely difficult without a doubt. This level is hugely based on luck, but with the right tactics, it can be made easier. 230 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combos, they get taken care of by themselves. *The difficulty lies in trying to get five striped and wrapped candies to mix, with all those toffee tornadoes flying around and ruining plans. Sometimes, the candies will just fall exactly the right way and you will get five mixes in no time. This is where luck comes in. This level has gained hatred due to the luck element on this level, as the tornadoes leave you crossing your fingers hoping your plans aren't ruined. *The 10-move candy bombs are extremely difficult to reach, especially for the initial ones. Many attempts will end with a bomb going off. * The fact that the candies don't fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in creating special candies needed for the combination or clearing some of the blockers, if you're lucky. Stars Strategies From Marcnut1996: Try not to detonate the striped and wrapped candies until you can make a striped-wrapped combo. Do not focus on the blue candies, they can get cleared automatically by your combos. Do not care too much about the bombs as they are easy to remove (with the striped-wrapped combo etc.) and they are likely to be removed by the toffee tornadoes. If the bombs get to a low value, then try to remove them. Use colour bombs to remove colours so that you can make the wrapped and striped candies more easily. From another unknown user: Try to collect the blue candies first; if you are lucky enough, you can make some colour bombs that will clear some blue candy, and then make wrapped candy + striped candy combo and do this until you make 5 of them. You may now activate them. This could give you lots of points. You can also do colour bomb + colour bomb combo, as it will clear blue candies and all other candy colors, too. Speaking of candy bombs, try to detonate a lot of candy bombs (maybe blue ones) to boost your goal. From 3primetime3: The King company probably thinks that keeping people occupied with the wrapped+striped candy combos will stop people from asking them when the next episode will come out. Toffee tornadoes and bombs make this level even harder. One recommendation is to try to mix color bomb with striped candy to get the time bombs in control first, then make striped-wrapped candy combos. However, in the meantime, make sure that toffee tornadoes do not eat up your powerups. Don't purposely use moves to complete the blue candy count - it will come on its own. This level is probably among the top 25 most difficult levels? From Julianthewiki: Sometimes, passing this level may be by luck, because you may not find any combinations for blues nor wrapped candies and striped candy combos. Since the toffee tornadoes will mess up your plans, even the candy bombs, try to detonate the bombs, but be sure that they are blue so that it can help in your score + the order left. Don't worry much on the blues, they will deduct up to 4 blue candies, so pray that they will land on the blue candies. What is better, make a colour bomb, and be sure that there are blue candies on borders. With 5 colours, passing Level 425 is not much of a worry to do. From TimBluesWin: Destroy the icing first to free up more space for the candies and make you easier to destroy the bombs. Then, just focus on collecting the wrapped candy+striped candy combo; while you focus on completing that order, the 200 blue candy order should be collected by itself, or at worst, only left very little blue candy. It is recommended to create colour bombs, then wait until one of the candy bombs' move count is close to zero; it will also help you tremendously in getting three stars. While combining striped candy + wrapped candy, try to position the combination in such a way that it will blow away toffee tornado(es). And remember, be flexible in your plans; it would sometimes better to sacrifice a striped candy to blow up one/more toffee tornado(es). From Blackbird625: Let the candies settle in the beginning. It should help with the orders, generally blue candies and maybe a striped or wrapped here or there. Now, IGNORE the blue candies altogether. Put your game face on. All four bombs will drop at the same time. That's the hardest part of this level is getting past the first wave of bombs. If you do come across a color bomb, use it on either a: the bombs that have the same color or b: the bombs that have the lesser fuse. Don't forget to get rid of the toffee tornadoes to make collecting orders easier! When you DO get a color bomb and you don't know what to do with it, use it on a blue candy. Once you get all the combos done, collect the remaining blue candies (if any) need to be collected. Another thing to note is that you should play this on Facebook. This is due to the candies settling, making many more special candies. On mobile devices, it is nearly impossible to get even ONE combo because candies don't settle. From Emmaelise401: Alright. This level: Is next to impossible. If you are like me, Just run, scream, and flail your arms like all hell broke loose. But if you want to pass the level, here is my stratagy. Chip away at the icing. Use the toffee tornadoes to your advantage to clear bombs. Once you have the bombs under control, start making special candies. And watch your blue count. if you are lucky, you will be able to hinder bombs and special candies together. If you manage to do this, this level will be a breeze, not to mention there is only 5 colors. From Top Agent PGG jr.: I know, I have heard of horror stories on how hard this level is through Youtube even before I have even reached this episode. After clearing level 421 (another insanely hard level) and then clearing the other three succeeding levels, I reached this level. By then, I took too long to clear level 421 that I have to pass the buffed version of this level (I only know that when the Candy Bomb has only 10 moves instead of 15). Alright, long story aside, I initially thought this level is only based on pure luck until I realised that some strategies can be formulated to make this level slightly easier to pass. First, let the candies settle. If there is a wrapped candy formed or a significant amount of icing is removed (it will be better if both outcomes happen), your odds of winning is slightly increased. Second, pretend that you only need to make five stripped candy + wrapped candy combinations. This is to make it less hectic and confusing as the combinations will significantly clear a huge amount of candies. Third, ignore the covered wrapped candy as it is protected by five-layered icing with two-layered icing at the sides. This means that at least eight moves are wasted as seven moves are required to clear the icing and one move to uncover the wrapped candy, a bad idea when you have candy bombs which will explode in 10 moves (did I forget to mention that you have to get rid of four candy bombs at any one time and the candy bombs are positioned at the sides of the board unless a toffee tornado hits a square below the bomb dispenser?) and toffee tornadoes destroying everything including the covered wrapped candy. Fourth, concentrate on destroying the two layered icing particularly the ones on the sides to increasing available board space and make it easier to destroy candy bombs if a stripped candy + wrapped candy combination occurs there. Fifth, concentrate on making wrapped candy and stripped candy. Avoid making colour bombs unless the system makes them, if a candy bomb is about to explode within three moves or if that is the only match. I know, this sounds stupid. However, the combinations are already insanely hard to make. Hence, making of colour bombs unless if absolutely needed will decrease the number of moves you have to clear the orders. Sixth, do not waste moves to clear the toffee tornadoes unless activation of special candies due to cascades clear them. This is because they only go off for five turns and that the threat of candy bombs are also equally if not more serious. Of course, there is no guarantee if the toffee tornadoes wreck the combinations you want to make. However, I hope my strategies will help players to pass this level. Before I forget, there are only five colours which should make the creation of special candies easier. From Jianhui67: This may seem difficult for many of you. Here is my strategy to pass this level. First, clear the icings then you will have ample space to clear the candy bombs. The toffee tornadoes may help you to clear the icings and candy bombs. If you can make a striped candy above the given wrapped candy, then please do it. The 5 wrapped+striped candy combinations are enough to clear all the blue candy orders. Colour bombs will also be a great help in this level as you can combine it with blue candies. If you can, do the striped+wrapped candy combination on the area that will be able to get rid of toffee tornadoes for 5 moves. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy *The combinations generate a huge amount of points (not to mention that the combination itself is worth 5,000 points. Hence, you have already earned 25,000 by just making the combinations), even more if candy bombs are also destroyed. *50 moves is more than sufficient to create at least a colour bomb especially when the board only has 5 colours (though not necessary). *The need to destroy candy bombs will drastically increase your score as each candy bomb destroyed is worth 3,000 points. The score is drastically increased if a colour bomb destroys them (pretty much essential if your want to survive the level). *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The three star target score is relatively low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with at least 300,000 points. Trivia *The order required for this level is similar to Level 245 in that five wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are required in addition of having to collect 230 blue candies. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because each order candy gives 100 points, and there are 230 candies needed, collecting all of them gives 23,000 points. Each combination gives 5,000 points, and there are 5 combinations needed, making all the combinations gives 25,000 points. Hence, 48,000 points are already earned through completing the order itself. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Insanely hard levels